halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". (Latin, Monachus frigus) are a species of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patternsHalo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure and their status in Covenant society. Grunts are the lowest-ranked species of the Covenant hierarchy, forming the bottom-most of all the castes. They are often pressed into combat and manual labor.Halo: First Strike Furthermore, they are typically poor and cowardly warriors, are physically diminutive, wear minimal armor, and most of them are tactically inept and poor shots. However, what they lack in ability they make up for with sheer numbers, and at least among the higher ranks, sheer tenacity. They are unusual in that they breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor/harness is even integrated with a methane rebreather system, as Grunts appear to be unable to survive long without methane due to asphyxiation much like humans without oxygen.Halo: The Flood Culture Grunts were one of the original races of the Covenant, serving as soldiers, laborers, and "cannon fodder" in all different fields. Their original culture has been all but erased by their incorporation into the Covenant, which occurred 3,517,192 hours (about 402 years) before the events of Halo 3, roughly coming to their reindoctrination in 2142 on the Military Calendar. Before joining the Covenant, the Unggoy had yet to attain tier 4 technology. While not overly intelligent or creative, they are one of the most sociable of the Covenant races. They possess a strong pack mentality, often associating with each other in groups, which causes them to present a danger when encountered in large numbers because of their tenacity and ferocity. leads a pack of Grunts in an Earth building.]] Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, in one of the nine ages, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. This fear also leads to a lack of political loyalty and during the Covenant Civil War, the Grunts did not ally with a particular side and stayed with whoever was commanding them, most likely out of subservient fear to their masters, However, many held support for the Elites and still revered The Arbiter. "As for some general things, there was a lot of combat banter. The Grunts were always screaming about the Arbiter, telling him to "get away while he still could" and to "save himself" (shaky loyalties... a sign of things to come, maybe?), and going on about "How could the Demon be here?!" "The Demon is alive?", and all around Grunt banter" —Halo 3 IMAX preview write up by Avalon Drew. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but due to their social status in the Covenant are unable to muster any response. It is also interesting to note that Grunts do appreciate many of the luxuries presented to them in their service to the Covenant, one of them being heat, as stated by the Grunt Kwassas. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite or in the case of Halo 3, a Brute , though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This renders them extremely vulnerable as they are rather sluggish and weak, but given the time, they will turn around and once again attempt to fight back against the enemy. Higher-ranking Grunts typically have superior morale and are less likely to panic and flee combat. It should be noted that the Heretic Grunts, unlike their mainstream brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches. It is unknown why Heretic Grunts have better morale than other Grunts. One possible explanation could be that the enemy is the Arbiter, and the Grunts have had experience with the Elites. This can be ruled out because in Halo 3, Grunts will run from the Arbiter. Another way they could have obtained a higher morale than the Covenant Grunts could be that they are allowed more freedom or a higher status, since they are not bound by the exact same caste system in the Covenant. That means: They are not slaves. They could also have found their heresy as a good cause to fight for, and therefore draw their strength from that, or a combination of this and the fact that they are not constrained by Covenant society. Alternately, they could be better trained and disciplined than rank-and-file Grunts, or their behavior could simply be the result of their situation. This could be possible as the team that had to research the facility was somekind of a special ops team, and special ops grunts don't tend to lose their cool so fast, and are more disciplined and better trained. Yet another possibility is that Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics, is a particularly charismatic individual (given that the Prophets deem his heresy to be such a threat) and that he is able to inspire the Grunts to be more dedicated fighters. It is also important to note that in Halo 3, the Grunts are more courageous than beforehand; fighting more ferociously and are seemingly more hostile to the enemy. In the level Sierra 117 a marine comments on the fact that even the Grunts weren't pushovers when led by the Brutes. The Arbiter replies that their new-found courage is a result of fearing their new Brute masters, who are more cruel and primal than the Elites. Another idea is that the Brutes mixed a gas into the methane tanks to make the Grunts more aggressive, as suggested by a marine. The Grunts also have tendencies to ignite two plasma grenades and suicide bomb the enemy, in this case they let out a strange battle call, and start running towards you with two plasma grenades in-hand. Image:1 grunt.jpg After the events of Halo 3, Grunts were freed from their slavery in the covenant and allowed to return to their worlds but they remain in the Covenant led by the Elites, including the Hunters. Ironically, the surviving Grunts that still fought for the Brutes and Truth during the Covenant civil war got exactly what they wanted: Freedom from the Covenant. The intelligence of Grunts has often been hotly debated as much of the source material contradict one another. In the Eric Nylund novels they have been described as dog-like and animalistic but at rare moments, intelligent, such as the Grunt that inadvertently activates the Nova Bomb. In Halo: The Flood Grunts are shown to be much more intelligent, pulling off military maneuvers and other actions, such as their attempting to put a grenade into Master Chief's suit and Yayap who has a higher than normal intelligence for a Grunt. In game, their battlefield tactics are rather simplistic, but they are more than capable of using a variety of weapons and in Halo 3 pilot vehicles such as the Ghost. It is also worth considering that as a slave race, they are most likely purposely left untrained and uneducated to make them easy to control. Grunts seem to outnumber the other races to a large degree and might offer impressive resistance if properly organized. Grunts have been called "Cannon Fodder" because in crisis times, Elites will send them in as a distraction. On extemely rare occasions, sleeping Grunts will say "Mmmm, Jackal stew." A popular Unggoy game is Hunting Rock, a game where the goal is to kill any local pest.Halo: Contact Harvest pg. 90 Grunts, like humans, have discovered that inhaling certain fumes can make them "high," and one of their favorites is Benzene, which has been described as "lovely lung gold."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Anatomy and Physiology Grunts are approximately 5 feet tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species, although they can easily walk either upright on two legs, or on all fours. While carrying arms, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will discard their weapons and use their over sized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts' forearms are incredibly oversized, as are their calves, while their upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. The only way for them to even be able to move like this is if their biceps and triceps are in their forearms and calves, although why they would evolve like this is unknown. This may, however, have to do with the claws that protrude from some of their joints, as the extra mass would add to the force used when melee-ing with the claws. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, and their skin is leathery and purple-gray, although Contact Harvest describes them as having a tough exoskeleton. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow and knee, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. While they are small and are not agile, they are quite sturdy, and most may be weak, as they seem to be unable to carry a weapon heavier than a Plasma Rifle, although certain Grunts of higher ranks appear to be surprisingly strong, able to carry an undeployed Plasma Cannon or fire a Fuel Rod Cannon without toppling from the recoil. However, physical strength may not actually go along with rank; the types of weapons available to them may be a part of a "trust" issue with the other Covenant. As rank-and-file Grunts are clumsy and tactically inept, more powerful weapons are likely only issued to those who are more disciplined and experienced. In a recent Bungie update, they said that Grunts reproduce frequently. This might explain why there are so many Grunts on the battlefield. This combined with the large number of young per clutch and rapid sensory motor integration development was one of the primary reasons why the species were given the role of disposable cannon fodder. Their unburdened neural pathways allows them to absorb knowledge more freely compared to their peers. As such, they are constantly monitoring the void for traces of Human communication and have developed an understanding of one or two Human languages. This was both a source of pride and stress to them. http://imagewtf.com/644/free-image-hosting/ Grunts also have average eyesight and hearing, but they seem to have a very well developed sense of smell, sometimes sniffing the air to detect traces of foes''Halo 2. This is facilitated through the olfactory membranes installed in their masks. There are notable differences between the Unggoy of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, and the Unggoy of Halo 3. Some of the differences of the Halo 3 grunts are elongated heads, the lack of the elbow claws, red eyes, and a leaner torso. This may be attributed to different races of Grunt. Halo 1 is the only game to feature "curl back" armored grunts. Halo 3's grunts have grey mottled skin rather then the black, porous skin of the previous games' Grunts. Grunts may be stronger than some Marines, as they can carry Fuel Rod Cannons. When Corporal Locklear tried to lift a Fuel Rod Gun in ''Halo: First Strike, it was too heavy, but Grunts in-game carry Fuel Rod Cannons with no problem. However, if you give a Fuel Rod Cannon to a Marine in Halo 2, he/she won't seem to have any issues carrying it. In Halo 3, Grunts can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Cannons with one arm, as well as Plasma Cannons, although they do not use the latter the way Spartans, Brutes and Elites do, instead they try and find a place to mount the gun. Homeworld The homeworld of the Grunts, Balaho, is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet of any source of heat they can find.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Since their natural environment is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their environment suits to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in a "normal" atmosphere.Halo: The Flood They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armor''Halo: The Flood, page 60 or restocking their methane reserves at Battlefield Methane Tanks. Grunts also have high-pitched and squeaky voices, possibly due to acclimation to prolonged methane gas exposure. These voices are commonly regarded as humorous by other races. Grunts also have thick, luminescent, light-blue blood,Halo: The Flood, page 27 possibly a result of methane-based binding proteins in the blood to facilitate methane-based respiration. Furthermore, Grunts are known for their frequent naps, even sleeping in high-risk combat environments, sometimes even in open daylight or immediately after an enemy has retreated.Halo: Combat Evolved'' Whether this is a product of their methane-based metabolism is unknown. Their home planet was nearly glassed in the Grunt Rebellion. Rank s and Grunt Majors.]] Overall The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank hierarchy, and are bitter rivals with Jackals as they are both on the bottom of the social hierarchyIn the Halo novels, the narrator makes note of this and a Jackal and Grunt are seen sharing a fire in Halo 2 just prior to Master Chief helljumping to attack them, and by a political standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites or Brutes without hesitation''Halo: The Flood. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishmentHalo: First Strike, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored. They are, in comparison to other species in the covenant hierachy, useless and weak, especially individually. They are easy to overpower, and will runaway when leaderless or overwhelmed. The Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings, lower-ranked Grunts are typically poor combatants, while higher-ranked Grunts may be formidable adversaries in combat and even show signs of leadership capability as well as bravery. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes, which are easily identifiable by the color of their armor: Other ranks 'Deacon:The only position open to the grunts that doesn't involve combat or hard manual labor, possibly meaning it is the lowest position on the Covenant hierarchy. But as seen in "Contact Harvest" the Deacon ordered around other Unggoy whenever it came to matter of religion. '''Curl Back Grunts The gas tanks on a grunt contain methane as described before, and when full are pointy, but as the methane is used up, the backpack curls up to make it easier for the grunt to carry the pack. These are not another kind of rank. They may only appear in Halo: Combat Evolved because bungie may have realized that grunts would probably be sent into the battlefield with a full tank of methane, but that is only one idea. charging his foes.]] Combat Weaponry Grunts are often armed with the ubiquitous Plasma Pistol, although they are sometimes seen wielding Needlers, Plasma Rifles and even Spikers. Grunts are never seen equipped with two-handed weapons like Covenant Carbines, Brute Shots, Energy Swords, etc. Gunner Grunts can carry folded Plasma cannons and Special Operations and Gunner Grunts are occasionally seen bearing Fuel Rod Cannons. In Halo 3, they can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Cannons with one arm but they use both hands most of the time since it is such a poweful weapon, as well as the Plasma Cannon, but they do not use them in that manner, and instead run and try to find a place to put it so they can get out of the fight quicker. All Grunts are equipped with plasma grenades, although Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts throw grenades in combat more often, and they throw a lot of them. They have been known to "nade spam" plasma grenades on the Legendary level of difficulty, which means that in a group of 10 Grunts, as many as 8 of them will throw Plasma Grenades, one after the other, making them annoying and cheap-shot enemies. In Halo 3, Grunts who are startled or possibly see their allies get killed, will arm 2 plasma grenades and rush the player, causing a nicely sized explosion after a few seconds. This is an action of desperation or fear, and grunts using this choice of action are referably "last-minute Kamikaze". As mentioned earlier, most Grunts are inaccurate shooters, with the exception of Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts, which pose more of a threat with their very accurate marksmanship and their tendency to throw grenades accurately. They are never limited in skill when using heavier duty weapons either. The weapon most commonly used by Grunts seems to be the Plasma Pistol, however, the Needler is a close second. Grunts prefer Needlers over Plasma Pistols and Plasma Rifles, the standard weapons issued to them. A Grunt will usually resent being given a weaker weapon in place of the one they are currently wielding, and this will cause the Grunt to get very upset; they will pound their "fists" on the ground in a temper tantrum and might say something opposed to switching out the weapon. This comical behavior can also be associated with impatience or excitement. On the level Uprising, Grunt teammates can be equipped with the human Rocket Launcher. Turrets/Vehicles .]]In Halo: Combat Evolved, Major and Minor Grunts are the primary operators of the stationary Shade turrets, although the turrets are open to use by others in sticky situations. In Halo 2 and Halo 3, it is the specific task of Gunner Grunts to man Plasma Cannons or Shielded Plasma Turrets, yet if no Gunner Grunts are available, Minor or Major Grunts will often man the turret instead. In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, if a turret operator is killed, nearby Grunts will move to man the unmanned cannon. Grunts are also surprisingly capable with vehicles, and can man a variety of Covenant ground vehicles: *Ghost (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3) *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 Demo, have animation but not used in Halo 2)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Shade (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2, Halo 3) Combating Grunts Grunts are lightly armored and lack any form of additional shielding. In battle, they are easily dispatched by most weapons. Weapons such as the M6D Pistol and BR55 Battle Rifle are very effective in executing head-shots. Like many other unshielded enemies, a single headshot will kill them. Grunts are also easily killed with brief bursts of automatic fire from weapons such as the Assault Rifle, SMG, and the Plasma Rifle. Ultra and Special Operations Grunts have stronger body armor and can withstand more damage than lower-ranking Grunts. Melee attacks generally kill Grunts in one or two blows. They can prove to be stealthy choices of action when clearing out sleeping Grunts, especially if you are wanting to avoid detection. In Halo 3, an attack will sometimes blow off the flimsy cover of a Grunt's methane tank, and may rupture the tank inside. The respirator can also be knocked off. This is fatal after a certain amount of time, but they will continue to fight. A leakage of methane gas can turn a situation perilous in the presence of a flame. Because Grunts often fight in tight formations, grenades and rockets can be used to great effect. However, when stuck with Plasma Grenades, Grunts will panic and start running in random directions, posing a threat to both the player and the ally. Trivia Quotes can be found here:Unggoy/Quotes *There are three special grunts called Talking Grunts in the Halo Series. In Halo: Combat Evolved on the level The Maw you can find it while in the last bit of the level. This particular grunt is called the Thirsty Grunt. In addition, there is the Cowardly Grunt on Halo 2's Uprising. There is also a another talking grunt in Halo 3 called the Final Grunt *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "unggóy" means "monkey". *In Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a "curl-back" design for the Grunt life support system that occurred on all ranks. This variation is not in Halo 2. It could have been a traditional difference between male and female grunts. Possibly a suit was made by the time of Halo 2 that accommodated both sexes. Another possibility is that the 'curl back' design was an older design not fully phased out by the time of Halo 1 but fully replaced by the 'shark fin' tank design by the time Halo 2 took place. The differentiation between the two appearances has never been stated officially.However,in a recent Halo Wars screenshot in the January '08 issue of OXM, the "curl-back" can be seen operating a turret,which may lead to the fact that that was the old Heavy suit before they formed a color rank. *In Halo: The Flood, a group of Grunts coordinate a well timed attack against the Master Chief. A group of them dropped onto him and tried to remove his helmet while another lit a Plasma Grenade. Their goal was to drop the grenade into the Chief's suit, though they failed. This is particularly noteworthy as Grunts are typically shown as unintelligent canon-fodder; incapable of functioning like a military unit without the presence of a higher ranked Covenant race. *During the Covenant Civil War, Grunts, having the lowest status in Covenant society, were too afraid to openly pledge support for one side. Thus, allied Grunts in Halo 3 are not present in gameplay. *In the level Gravemind, a single Grunt is the protector of the hidden skull. This Grunt is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game because he is completely invisible and fires a Fuel Rod Cannon. Your best chance of killing him is a lucky Carbine headshot. *Much has been made in the novels of the fact that the methane gas tanks are explosive but only Halo 3 demonstrates this in-game. Halo Wars has Grunts being propelled many meters (even across maps) by exploding gas tanks.http://forums.halowars.com/Media.aspx *In Halo 3, enemy Grunts have mottled, greenish-black skin and red eyes, giving them a more menacing, hostile appearance. *In Halo 3, you can sometimes see Grunts walking with their hands placed on the back of their head, almost as if it was being taken hostage. This is usually seen if you kill the other enemies in the area. (Note: This has been seen to occur with jackals too). Another possibility is that they are trying to protect their heads from any explosions that might occur during the fight. *A Grunt was seen in the announcement trailer for Halo 3 on a crossing sign. This easter egg has been dubbed the "Grunt Crossing" Easter egg. *''Monachus'' means monk. Frigus means cold, coolness, cold of winter/dullness, indolence. A rough translation would mean "Cold monk", perhaps alluding to their cold homeworld. "Monk" can also be related to the fact that they look like monkeys, as in "Cold Monkey". *In Halo 3, when you melee a Grunt in the back, it's methane tank will pop off along with a mist of aqua-looking methane. However, no matter what the color is of the Grunt you hit, it's tank will always show as orange. Rarely,you can even melee the mask itself off ,revealing their teeth. However both the tank and the mask being meleed off at the same time has been proven. *If you take a Grunt's Plasma Pistol and replace it with a rifle it will throw a tantrum, even though it is a much better weapon. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Grunts wear the Grunt Symbol upon their chests. But they do no bear it in Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, it is available as a player emblem for use in multiplayer matches *In Halo 3, very rarely, brown Grunts can be seen. These are not known wether to be a rank or an alternate version of Minor Grunts, or maybe even to be the new Special Operations Grunt, due to the disputes of the Sliver-Armored guys in Halo 3. *An USMC(United States Marine Corp) Infantryman is called a Grunt by other Marines. *Of all the Covenant races and the Marines, Grunts are the ones with the most dialogue than any other species. *Grunts look forward to primarily two things in halo, a place to sleep and a Food Nipple, which distributes food into their gullet. Sources Halo 3 Easter Eggs Grunts with Spikers Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Grunts Category:Living Organisms de:Unggoy